Akodo Tadenori
Akodo Tadenori served as Rikugunshokan in the Lion armies. While talented, his mercurial personality made him vulnerable to corruption during the Rain of Blood. Renowned General Tadenori was a leader of men, and a peerless tactician. He achieved many victories over the Dragon Clan in the Dragon-Phoenix War. Divine Guidance (Imperial Herald v2 #8), by Shawn Carman Jealousy Ijiasu Tadenori was at the command of Akodo Ijiasu, younger than him. Some believed Ijiasu hated Tadenori because he eclipsed Ijiasu with his legendary victories. Even if Ijiasu did not know it because his honor could not afford that feelings, Tadenori was sent to missions which proved these jealousy. Aid to the Crab In 1159 Ijiasu offered aid to his ally and also Shogun's supporter Hida Hitoshi, being the Crab Clan constantly under assault from waves of the Lost. Hitoshi requested additional troops to help crush the incursion and Tadenori was sent by Ijiasu. Doji Midoru, the Shogun's advisor from the Crane marched beside him. Emma-O's Amulet In the month of the Dragon of 1160 Imperial Histories 2, p. 207 they reached a village near the Kaiu Wall that had been devastated by the onisu Kyofu and his army. Between the ashes Tadenori caught a netsuke, the Emma-O's Amulet. Midoru, Emma-O's son, told Tadenori the origin of the talisman, and warned about it, but the Lion did not hear his advice and kept the netsuke with him. Ruins of Otosan Uchi Akodo Shigetoshi led an expedition to the ruins of Otosan Uchi in 1165, to search for any historical records that could have survived the city's destruction, and Tadenori came with him, alongside with Matsu Aoiko, Matsu Hyun and twenty members of the Lion's Pride including Matsu Ferishi. They killed an oni who was pursuing three men of the Sword of Yotsu. Yotsu Iemitsu told that more than thirty of these beasts had been appeared from the empty Imperial Palace. Hyun was ordered to ride to Kyuden Seppun asking for Imperial Legions reinforcements. Ruins of the Past (Training Grounds Story), by Rich Wulf Cornered The Shadowlands forces outnumbered the Lion and ronin Yotsu. They retreated and defended the Deathseeker's Shrine for three days, surrounded by the Shadowlands. They were released by reinforcements led by Ikoma Otemi and Kitsu Juri. The Battle in the Ruined City avoided the creation of a new Festering Pit in the ruins of the former Imperial City. (Training Grounds Cards flavor) City of the Rich Frog In 1165 the Unicorn unleashed a full-scale assault on the City of the Rich Frog and the young commander of the City, Akodo Ijiasu was one of the first casualties. He had charged out to prove himself against the Unicorn, to prove that his skill at leading the Lion was greater than Tadenori's. Ijiasu was cut down by Moto White Guardsman. Tadenori knew the charge was a mistake but did nothing. Dawn of Battle (Hidden City Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Akodo Ginawa appointed Tadenori to take command Open Warfare (Diamond flavor) Clan Letter to the Lion (Imperial Herald v2 #9) and prevented the city from being completely taken, his tenacious defense gave Lion reinforcements time to arrive. Four Winds, p. 102 Corrupted Rain of Blood In 1165 Tadenori while defending the City of the Rich Frog suffered the Rain of Blood and twisted, becoming a bloodspeaker Shadowlands. Sacrifice, by Rich Wulf When Matsu Goemon, who was under his command, reached him, Tadenori maddened by the taint killed him. Blood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf Hidden City Tadenori had joined the army of Iuchiban and marched with Yajinden toward Phoenix lands. The smither had heard the call of one of his bloodsword, Ambition, which was in a Hidden City, a city with great power. Yajinden alone could not seize the city, and told Tadenori that Iuchiban himself would join them. In a small shrine Tadenori had been pondering his situation, partly regreting it, other times feeling better. The Emma-O's Amulet had helped him find some measure of freedom, but resolved to leave it there and fully fell in his corruption. Death? During the Siege of Gisei Toshi Tadenori command tent was flanked by Phoenix reinforcements led by Shiba Tsukimi. He charged against her but Asako Soun fired a white lightning bolt that struck the general in the midst of his charge. Tadenori disappeared but Soun believed another spell had intersected yours and took Tadenori from the field. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Five, by Rich Wulf External Links * Akodo Tadenori (Gold) * Akodo Tadenori Exp (Winds of Change) * Akodo Tadenori Exp2 (Hidden City) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Bloodspeakers Category:Shadowlands Personalities Category:Lost